


Kiss Me

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Aidan & Dean - Freeform, M/M, aidan turner - Freeform, aidean, dean o'gorman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean love each other, and it takes a shitty day for them to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt from cvokhauz on tumblr:  
> If you just could write some fluffy drabble, with (totally ooc, i think)aidan, kissing dean in front of the whole cast, during the break between recording? :3 please... i will pray you as god :D until the day the internet will fall
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

Aidan saw Dean.   
Dean saw Aidan.   
After the first words spoken between the two, they were in love.    
“Hello.”  
 “Hi.”   
“I’m Aidan, Aidan Turner.”  
 “Nice to meet you, I’m Dean.”   
They shook hands, the feeling that shot up both of their arms made them look at each other, eyes searching.   
“I should go...” Aidan said after a few moments, remembering to pull his hand away.  
 “See you later... Aidan.” Dean said, seeming to test the name.    
Aidan almost melted right there; the way the other man said his name was spellbinding.    
They quickly deduced that they would enjoy working together.  
 And they did.  
 They became the best of friends, even though every day they fell deeper and deeper in love with each other.  
 It was almost to much for Aidan to bare, all he wanted to do was grab Dean and kiss the living day-lights out of him.    
He played this scenario over and over in his head, but every time he was rejected.  
He decided he would rather have Dean as a friend than not have him at all.  

**** 

Dean loved Aidan.    
He was sure of it.  
 In fact, he had never been more sure of anything in his entire life.  
 So many times when they were hanging out he had thought Aidan was going to kiss him;   
the look in his eyes was one of need, lust, and want... or so he thought;   
maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him.   
Yes, it was his mind. He wanted something and his conscience was trying to tell him that he had it.    
It was months before either one of them acted on their feelings. 

****

It was a particularly bad day of filming.    
The whole crew kept messing up their lines and were all quite grumpy.  
 Peter finally let them have a break.    
Aidan and Dean had gotten into an argument, Aidan yelled at Dean, and Dean finally lost it.    
“Oi! Stop picking on me just because you secretly want to fuck me!”    
Aidan’s face paled, and he was nothing short of gobsmacked.  
 By now the whole cast had stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the feuding “brothers”.  
 “What the-” Aidan began, that cute confused look on his face, when Dean broke in.   
“Look, we’re all having a shit day, and it’s obviously not helping that you and I have to hold in these goddamned feelings.”  
 Aidan just looked at Dean, seemingly lost.    
Dean nodded, “okay, I see. I was wrong.”  
He began to walk away, turning away from the man he loved.  Before he could get far, Aidan pulled his arm and Dean spun around, lips crashing into Aidan’s.  
 It was a clash of teeth, tongues, and prop noses, but it was oh-so-perfect.   
When the two men pulled away, they just stood there looking at each other, smiling like idiots.    
The men around them were cheering loudly, a few “finally”’s could be heard from the crowd.    
“I take it you’ve wanted to do that for a while now” Aidan laughed gorgeously.    
“You don’t even know,” Dean breathed out before pressing his lips to Aidan’s once more.  


End file.
